Starlight Universe
by CrimsonFuckr
Summary: Crossover of my own series and of the video game Phantasy Star Universe. I typed this a long time ago. i apologize if it is short, but i think i did good.
1. Pilot

** STARLIGHT UNIVERSE**

** PILOT**

** IN MAFFON RELICS**

**ETHAN: UHHH KAREN, WHAT IS THAT!?**

**KAREN: I DON'T KNOW.**

**DOCTOR: THATS A MUTI-VERSE PORTAL. **

**HYUGA: A MULTI-VERSE PORTAL?**

**DOCTOR: SOMETHING IS COMING FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE.**

** DEVIN, AARON, AND CHRIS COME OUT OF IT**

**DEVIN: THAT HURT.**

**KAREN: I AM KAREN ERRA. IDENTIFY YOURSELVES.**

**DEVIN: I AM DEVIN TORBERT OF THE PLUMBERS.**

**AARON: I AM THE SAIYAN WARRIOR, AARON CRAWFORD.**

**CHRIS: I AM THE CAPTAIN OF SQUAD 13 OF THE SOUL REAPERS, CHRIS KUROSAKI.**

**DEVIN: WE MEAN NO HARM. WE WERE JUST FINISHING A FIGHT AND NEXT THING WE KNOW WE ARE HERE.**

**KAREN: WELL, WE ARE GUARDIANS IN THIS UNIVERSE. I HAVE HEARD OF THE PLUMBERS, BUT NOT SAIYANS OR SOUL REAPERS.**

**ETHAN: WATCH OUT!**

** LV20 BAVOLTA APPEARS**

**DEVIN: ITS OK, I GOT THIS. **

** FLASH**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN: FINAL FLASH!**

** BOOM**

** KILLS IT**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN: TOLD YA.**

**DOCTOR: NO WAY! YOUR AN ULTIMATE SAIYAN!?**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN: YOU KNOW ABOUT SAIYANS?**

**DOCTOR: YES, I ONCE DID A STUDY ON THEM. I ALSO LEARNED THAT THERE IS ONLY 1 ULTIMATE SAIYAN THATS EXISTS. YOUR DEV16!**

**ETHAN: DEV16?**

** DEVIN POWERS DOWM**

**DEVIN: THAT IS WHAT PEOPLE CALL ME WHEN IM EITHER ON ANOTHER PLANET OR UNIVERSE, BUT THIS TIME I CAN GO BACK. I HAVE TO BEAT THE SEED KING.**

**KAREN: YOU KNOW ABOUT THE SEED?**

**DEVIN: YES. KING KAI TOLD ME. HE IS AN OVERSEER IN MY UNIVERSE.**

**HYUGA: WELL YOU GOT SOME POWER, DEV16.**

**DEVIN: I KNOW, BUT THAT WAS ONLY MY FIRST TRANSFORMATION. I WILL SHOW AFTER WE FINISH THIS MISSION**

** 3 STATUES APPEAR**

**DEVIN: WE WILL SHOW YOU HOW STRONG WE ARE. LETS GO GUYS**

**BOTH: RIGHT.**

** FLASH**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 2: HEH.**

**AARON: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** FLASH**

**SS2 AARON: LETS DO THIS!**

**CHRIS: BANKAI!**

** FLASH**

**CHRIS: TENSA ZANGETSU.**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 2: LETS EACH TAKE A STATUE.**

**CHRIS: OK.**

**SS2 AARON: OK! GALICK GUN!**

** DESTROYS FIRST STATUE**

**CHRIS: IM NEXT! GETSUGA TENSHOU!**

** DESTROYS SECOND STATUE**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 2: THIS ONE IS STRONGER. HEH. ULTIMATE KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** DESTROYS THIRD STATUE**

**ETHAN: DAMN.**

** ALL POWER DOWN**

**KAREN: OK, YOU CAN HELP US UNTIL WE GO BACK TO PARUM, THEN YOU WILL SEE IF YOU JOIN MY TEAM.**

**DEVIN: THANK YOU, MA'AM.**

** ALL MONSTERS APPEAR**

**KAREN: ETHAN, GET THE DOCTOR OUT OF HERE, WE'LL TAKE IT FROM HERE.**

**ETHAN: RIGHT.**

** THEY RUN**

**KAREN: OK YOU 3, FIGHT.**

**ALL THREE: RIGHT!**

**DEVIN: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** MONSTERS LOSING BALENCE**

**DEVIN: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** FLASH**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 5: THIS IS ULTIMATE SAIYAN 5.**

**AARON: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** FLASH**

**SS4 AARON: AND THIS IS SUPER SAIYAN 4.**

**CHRIS: BANKAI!**

** FLASH**

**CHRIS: TENSA ZANGETSU.**

** PUTS MASK ON**

**CHRIS: THIS IS MY HOLLOWFICATION.**

**KAREN: YOUR POWER IS GIVING OUR WEAPONS ISSUES.**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 5: THEN WE WILL TAKE CARE OF THEM.**

**HYUGA: BUT THERE ARE 30 OF THEM!**

**SS4 AARON: WE GOT THIS!**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 5: LETS MIX OUR ATTACK! ULTIMATE BIG BANG ATTACK!**

**SS4 AARON: KAMEHAMEHA X20!**

**CHRIS: FULL-POWER GETSUGA TENSHOU!**

** BOOM**

** KILLS ALL **

**KAREN: LETS GO MEET UP WITH WABER AND THE DOCTOR.**

** DEVIN POWERS DOWN**

**DEVIN: GRAB ON.**

** ALL GRAB ON**

** USES INSTANT TRANSMISSION**

** OUT SIDE RELICS**

**KAREN: ETHAN! WHAT HAPPENED!?**

**ETHAN: THE DOCOR HAS BEEN MURDERED!**

**MIGIGA: HEH.**

**KAREN: I AM KAREN ERRA, WHO ARE YOU.**

**MIGIGA: I AM MIGIGA. OF THE ALLIANCE COLLECTION. THIS RELICS SITE IS NOW UNDER OUR CONTROL.**

**DEVIN: I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE!**

**MIGIGA: AND WHO ARE YOU TO DISRESPECT ME?**

**DEVIN: I AM DEVIN TORBERT OF THE PLUMBERS. **

**MIGIGA: A PLUMBER... HA HA HA! **

**DEVIN: I CAN KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!**

**MIGIGA: HA HA! YOUR ONLY A HUMAN, DUMBASS.**

**DEVIN: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** FLASH**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN: I THINK IM A SAIYAN, NOT A HUMAN.**

**MIGIGA: A SAIYAN.**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN: NOW, WE WILL LEAVE HERE, BUT I KNOW YOUR NOT A GOOD GUY. SO NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, I WILL KILL YOU.**

** POWERS DOWN**

**DEVIN: LETS GO.**

** ALL GO ON SHIP**

** 4 DAYS LATER**

**DEVIN: AT CAFE IN HOLTES CITY.**

**ETHAN: DEVIN.**

**DEVIN: HEY.**

**ETHAN: WHERE ARE YOUR FRIENDS.**

**DEVIN: THEY WERE ABLE TO BE SENT BACK TO MY UNIVERSE, BUT I WAS UNABLE TO GO.**

**ETHAN: WHY?**

**DEVIN: WHILE I WAS IN THE VORTEX, I GOT A VIRUS FROM THE SEED, WHERE I CAN'T LEAVE THIS UNIVERSE UNTIL I DEFEAT IT. NOT EVEN COSMIC TRANSMISSION WORKS.**

**ETHAN: WELL, GOOD NEW. THANKS TO YOUR PLUMBER RANK, YOU ARE ALSO A GUARDIAN. YOU JOINED ME, HYUGA, AND KAREN.**

**DEVIN: AWESOME.**

**ETHAN: LETS GO GET YOU A WEAPON.**

**DEVIN: SURE, LETS GO.**

** DEVIN IS NOW PART OF KAREN'S TEAM TO DEFEAT THE SEED. WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THEIR NEXT MISSION. FIND OUT IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF STARLIGHT UNIVERSE, "TRAIN HACKED!?"**


	2. Train Hacked

** STARLIGHT UNIVERSE **

** TRAIN HACKED!?**

** IN CENTRAL SQUARE **

**KAREN: WE WILL HAVE AN EXTRA MEMBER WITH US TODAY. HEADMASTER NAV.**

**ETHAN: WHERE IS HE?**

**KAREN: THIS IS WHERE WE ARE SUPPOSED TO MEET.**

** HAND PINCHES KAREN'S BEHIND**

**KAREN: *GASP***

**ETHAN: WHATS WRONG?**

**KAREN: SOME ONE JUST PINCHED ME.**

**ETHAN: WHAT?!**

**?: TEE HEE.**

**ETHAN: WHATS THE BIG IDEA, YOU PERVERT!?**

**HYUGA: THATS NOT NICE!**

**KAREN: BOYS, THIS IS HEADMASTER NAV.**

**NAV: IM DISSAPOINTENT, KAREN, YOU SHOULD OF BEEN QUICKER THAN THAT.**

**KAREN: IM SORRY, HEADMASTER.**

**NAV: WHO IS THIS?**

**KAREN: THIS IS THE PLUMBER I WAS TELLING YOU ABOUT.**

**DEVIN: PLEASE TO MEET YOU, I AM DEVIN TORBERT OF THE PLUMBERS.**

**NAV: THANK YOU. I AM HEADMASTER NAV OF THE GUARDIANS. WHAT RANK PLUMBER ARE YOU?**

**DEVIN: I AM A LV4 MAGISTER. THE HIGHEST IS LV5 MAGISTER, I AM RIGHT UNDER BEN TENNYSON'S RANK.**

**NAV: AWESOME. TO BECAME A GUARDIAN IF YOUR A PLUMBER, YOU HAVE TO BE A LV3 AND UP MAGISTER. WELCOME ABOARD, TORBERT. THEY TRAIN IS LEAVING, LETS GO.**

** IN THE TRAIN**

**ETHAN: WHAT ARE WE CARRYING.**

**KAREN: SOME A-PHOTONS FOUND IN THE RELICS.**

**NAV: YES, AND SINCE ITS RARE AND WORTH ALOT OF MONEY, ANYONE CAN AND WILL TRY TO GET IT.**

** TRAIN VIBRATES**

**DEVIN: WHAT WAS THAT!?**

**NAV: I DON'T KNOW. WABER. TORBERT. LETS GO TO THE HEAD CAR.**

**BOTH: RIGHT.**

** AT HEAD CAR**

**NAV: SOME ONE IS HACKING THE TRAIN.**

**DEVIN: I CAN MAYBE SLOW IT DOWN.**

** PULLS OUT FLASH DRIVE FROM SHIRT POCKET.**

** PUTS IT IN COMPUTER**

**DEVIN: ITS SLOWED IT DOWN BY 14% AND STRENGTHEND THE FIREWALLS BY 21%.**

**NAV: EXELLENT WORK. I WILL STAY HERE AND KEEP AN EYE ON IT. YOU TO GO KEEP ANYONE FROM GETTING IN.**

**BOTH: YES, SIR.**

** RUNS**

** 3 GUYS APPEAR**

**?: WE ARE THE VOL BROTHERS!**

**ETHAN: YOU GUYS AGAIN.**

**?: OH, YOUR THAT DUMBASS FROM BEFORE. WHO'S YOUR FRIEND?**

**DEVIN: I AM DEVIN TORBERT OF THE PLUMBERS AND THE GUARDIANS, BUT ALSO YOUR NIGHTMARE.**

** FLASH**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN: NOW, LETS SEE WHAT YOU GOT. WABER! GO AHEAD OF ME!**

**ETHAN: OK!**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN: YOU SEE ME...**

** TELEPORTS BEHIND ONE OF THE BROTHERS**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN: AND NOW YOU WON'T**

** SHOOTS KI BLAST AT HIS BACK AND THROWS HIM FOWARD AND HE BLACKS OUT**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN: FOR MY NEXT MOVE...**

** PUNCHES OTHER BROTHER IN THE GUT AND HE BLACKS OUT**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN: NOW FOR YOU... **

**?: YOU WOULDN'T HIT A MIDGET, WOULD YOU?**

** PULLS OUT DAGGER TRIES TO HIT DEVIN, BUT THE DAGGER SHATTERS WHEN IT HITS AND NO MARK ON DEVIN**

**?: WHAT THE FUCK...GAAAAAH!**

** DEVIN FLY KICKS LAST BROTHER IN THE SIDE OF FACE AND HE BLACKS OUT**

** POWERS DOWN**

**DEVIN: NOW, TO MEET UP WITH ETHAN.**

** USES INSTANT TRANSMISSION**

** BACK IN CABOOSE**

**DEVIN: KAREN!**

**KAREN: IM OK.**

**DEVIN: GOOD.**

**ETHAN: THOSE ROGUES TOOK HALF THE CARGO.**

**DEVIN: DAMN IT.**

** DOOR OPENS**

**MIGASHI: YOU AGAIN.**

**DEVIN: WHAT DO YOU WANT?**

**MIGASHI: YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME?**

**DEVIN: YES. WE WERE OUT NUMBERED AND OUT MATCHED. WE COULD NOT HELP IT.**

**MIGASHI: TIRED OF THESE EXCUSES.**

** FLASH**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN: IM TIRED OF YOU THINKING YOU COULD STOP THE SEED BY YOURSELF.**

**MIGASHI: YES I...**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN: NO YOU CAN'T! IF ULTIMATE DARRON COULDN'T DEFEAT THE SEED, YOU CAN'T! NOW LEAVE OR YOU WILL FACE MY HOLLOW!**

** HALF MASK APPEARS**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

**MIGASHI: A HOLLOW?**

**ETHAN: I WOULD LEAVE, YOU WOULD DIE AGAINST HIM.**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN: YES LEAVE OR DIE! HA HA HA!**

**MIGASHI: FINE.**

** DISAPPEARS**

** POWERS DOWN**

**DEVIN: THAT GUY PISSES ME OFF.**

**KAREN: I WOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT IT.**


	3. Divine Maiden

** STARLIGHT UNIVERSE**

** THE DIVINE MAIDEN**

**NAV: YOU WILL BE GOING TO THE PLANET NEWDAIZ TO PROTECT THE DIVINE MAIDEN. LETTERS SAYING SHE WILL BE KILLED.**

**HYUGA: HMMM. WE BETTER GET GOING.**

**KAREN: LET'S HEAD TO THE SPACEPORT.**

** DEVIN STANDS THERE**

**ETHAN: DEVIN, YOU OK?**

**DEVIN: GUYS, I HAVE TO WARN YOU. WITH THE TYPE OF POWER THE MAIDEN HAS, MY HOLLOW CAN BREAK FREE IF I USE BANKAI.**

**HYUGA: THEN DON'T USE BANKAI.**

**DEVIN: WHAT IF I HAVE TO?**

**ETHAN: THEN, WE WILL PROTECT THE MAIDEN. **

**DEVIN: OK.**

** ON NEWDAIZ**

**DEVIN: DAMN, I LOOK LIKE A STRANGER. I HAVE TO GO INTO MY SOUL REAPER UNIFORM.**

**KAREN: OK.**

** DEVIN PULLS OUT SOUL BADGE**

** DEVIN IN SOUL REAPER UNIFORM**

**KAREN: HEY CAN YOU PUT YOUR PLUMBER'S BADGE ON?**

**DEVIN: WHY?**

**KAREN: ON NEWDAIZ, PLUMBERS CAN GO IN SOME AREAS GUARDIANS CAN'T.**

**DEVIN: OK.**

** PUTS PLUMBER'S BADGE ON THE LEFT SIDE OF CHEST.**

** 4 MIN INTO PARADE**

**DEVIN: THAT GUY HAS A BLASTER!**

** USES INSTANT TRANSMISSION**

**?: WHO ARE YOU?**

**DEVIN: I AM MAGISTER TORBERT OF THE PLUMBERS. DROP YOUR WEAPON.**

**?: MAKE ME!**

**DEVIN(MIND): I CAN'T USE BANKAI.**

** PULLS OUT SWORD**

**DEVIN: THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING, DROP YOUR WEAPON.**

**?: NOT UNTIL I KILL THE MAIDEN.**

**DEVIN: FINE! I HAVE NO CHOICE! BANKAI!**

** FLASH**

**DEVIN: TENSA ZANGETSU.**

**?: UHH...**

**DEVIN: GETSUGA TENSHOU!**

** BOOM**

**ETHAN: IT WAS A CAST!?**

**KAREN: DEVIN, WHY ARE YOU USING BANKAI?**

**DEVIN: I HAD NO CHOICE.**

**MAIDEN: HELLO. WHO ARE YOU?**

**DEVIN: I AM DEVIN TORBERT OF THE PLUMBERS AND THE GUARDIANS.**

**MAIDEN: THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME.**

**DEVIN: NO PRO...*GASP***

**KAREN: DEVIN?**

**DEVIN: GET THE MAIDEN OUT OF HERE NOW!**

** MASK APPEARS**

**DEVIN: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**MAIDEN: A HOLLOW!?**

**DEVIN: HA HA HA HA! **

** FLYS OFF**

**ETHAN: WERE IS HE GOING!?**

** FINDS MIGASHI**

**MIGASHI: YOU?**

**DEVIN: I AM NOT DEVIN. I AM HIS INNER-HOLLOW.**

**MIGASHI: INNER-HOLLOW?**

**DEVIN: YOUR A DEAF DUMBASS. I AM HERE TO WARN YOU, THAT I KNOW YOUR WITH THE SEED. IF THE SEED TAKES OVER, DEVIN WILL DIE AND SO WOULD I. I WON'T ALLOW IT. ME AND DEVIN ARE MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU KNOW. THIS IS A WARNING. YOU WILL DIE.**

** DISSAPEARS**

** BACK AT ETHAN'S LOCATION**

** FLASH**

**DEVIN: ITS OK.**

**ETHAN: WHAT HAPPENED?**

**DEVIN: WHEN MY HOLLOW TAKES OVER, I HAVE NO MEMORY OF WHAT MY HOLLOW SAYS OR DOES.**

**KAREN: OK. THE MADIEN IS ALL...**

** PASSES OUT**

**ETHAN: KAREN!**

**DEVIN: ITS OK, SHE PASSED OUT. I WILL TAKE HER TO THE E.R.**

** USES INSTANT TRANSMISSION**

** AT E.R.**

**DEVIN: IS SHE GOING TO BE OK, DOCTOR?**

**DOCTOR: YES. SHE JUST NEEDS A LITTLE REST.**

**DEVIN: THANK YOU.**

** OUTSIDE**

**HYUGA: WELL?**

**DEVIN: SHE WILL BE OK, JUST NEEDS REST.**

**ETHAN: IM GLAD.**

**DEVIN: HUH.**

**ETHAN: WHAT?**

**DEVIN: I SENSE SOMETHING. THE MAIDEN'S SHIP CRASHED.**

**HYUGA: HOW DO YOU KNOW?**

**DEVIN: I HAVE BEEN SENSING HER POWER LEVEL AFTER SHE WAS ATTACKED.**

** GRAB AHOLD**

** USES INSTANT TRANSMISSION**

** IN AREA**

**HYUGA: ITS A DRIGON!**

**DEVIN: A DRIGON?**

**ETHAN: THEY ARE 3 TIMES STRONGER THAN A NORMAL DRAGON.**

**DEVIN: LET ME HANDLE THIS. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** FLASH**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 3: I THINK ULTIMATE SAIYAN 3 SHOULD DO IT. YOU GUYS COVER ME.**

**BOTH: RIGHT.**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 3: ULTIMATE KAMEHAMEHA X300!**

** BOOM**

**TRIGON: RAAAAAAAAAAAWR!**

** SHOOTS ENERGY FIRE AT DEVIN**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 3: DAMN. GUYS WATCH OUT, IM USING A CERTAIN TECHNIQUE TO KILL THIS BEAST.**

** ETHAN AND HYUGA TAKE COVER**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 3: YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** RUSHES TOWARD TRIGON**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 3: ULTIMATE DRAGON FIST!**

** PUNCHES THROUGH TRIGON AND KILLS IT**

** POWERS DOWN**

**DEVIN: I SENSE THE MAIDEN NEARBY.**

**MAIDEN: YOU SAVED ME!**

** KISSES DEVIN**

** ETHAN MOUTH DROPS**

**DEVIN: GRAB ON.**

** USES INSTANT TRANSMISSION**

** IN PALACE**

**DEVIN: HERE YOU ARE, MAIDEN.**

**MAIDEN: THANK YOU, DEV16.**

**DEVIN: ITS PART OF THE JOB.**

** DEVIN, ETHAN, AND HYUGA GO TO CHECK ON KAREN**

**KAREN: FINALLY YOU GUYS CAME.**

**ETHAN: SORRY, WE WERE FIGHTING A TRIGON AND WATCHING DEVIN GETTING KISSED.**

**KAREN: BY WHO?**

**HYUGA: THE..THE MAIDEN.**

**KAREN: HOW!?**

**DEVIN: I SAVED HER.**

**KAREN: WELL, SHE IS YOUR AGE.**

**DEVIN: TRUE. WE READY TO GO BACK?**

**KAREN: YEP.**

** END**


	4. Final Stand

** STARLIGHT UNIVERSE**

** THE FINAL STAND**

** PART 1 OF FINALE**

** SIRENS GO OFF**

**DEVIN: WHATS GOING ON!?**

**KAREN: WE ARE GETTING A TRANSMISSION FROM... THE SEED LORD.**

**ETHAN: NO WAY!?**

** ON SCREEN**

**SEED LORD: HELLO, I AM THE SEED LORD. I KNOW THE GUARDIANS HAVE BEEN DEFEATING MY PEOPLE, BUT THE REAL PERSON IS, DEV16!**

**ETHAN: HE KNOWS!?**

**SEED LORD: YES, DEV16 IS THE ONLY PERSON THAT CAN DEFEAT ME. HEH, DEV16 IF YOU ARE HEARING THIS TRANSMISSION YOU HAVE 24 HOURS TO KILL ME, OR THE VIRUS YOU HAVE WILL KILL YOU. YOU SHOULD BE FEELING IT RIGHT...ABOUT... NOW.**

**DEVIN: GAAAAAAAAH!**

** FALLS ON KNEES AND GRABS CHEST**

**SEED LORD: HA HA HA!**

** END OF TRANSMISSION**

**DEVIN: GAAAAAAH!**

**ETHAN: DEVIN!**

**DEVIN: GAAAAAAAH! MY HEART! IT HURTS! **

** EYES TURN GREEN**

**DEVIN: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** FLASH**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 5: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**KAREN: THE VIRUS IS TRIGGERING DEVIN TO TRANSFORM.**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 5: NO.. !**

** FLASH**

** HALF MASK APPEARS**

**HOLLOW DEVIN: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA!**

** THEN PASSES OUT**

**ETHAN: THE VIRUS IS WAY TO STRONG.**

**KAREN: I HAVE HIS PLUMBER'S BADGE, MAYBE WE CAN CALL SOMEONE. AH HA, AARON.**

** IN FLORISSANT**

** AARON'S PLUMBER'S BADGE**

**BADGE: CALL FROM DEV16.**

** AARON ANSWERS**

**AARON: HELLO.**

**KAREN: AARON, THIS IS KAREN ERRA. DEVIN'S VIRUS HAS BECOME WORSE. WE NEED HELP TO DEFEAT THE SEED LORD, DEVIN CAN'T FIGHT. WE HAVE 23 HOURS.**

**AARON: I WILL GATHER MY TEAM.**

**KAREN: OK, KAREN OUT.**

**HYUGA: SO, WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN?**

**KAREN: AARON SAID HE IS GATHERING HIS TEAM AND COMING HERE.**

** FLASH**

**AARON: I BROUGHT CHRIS, HOLLOWT, AND JAMYE.**

**ETHAN: ARE YOU SURE THEY WILL HELP.**

** DEVIN WAKES UP**

**DEVIN: AARON, DID YOU BRING ANY SENZU BEANS?**

**AARON: YES.**

**DEVIN: GIVE ME ONE.**

** AARON HAND DEVIN SENZU BEAN**

** DEVIN EATS IT**

**DEVIN: OK, THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY WE ARE GOING TO DEFEAT THE SEED LORD. WE ALL HAVE TO POWERUP TO OUR MAX.**

**JAMYE: ARE YOU SURE THATS A GOOD IDEA IN YOUR CONDITION.**

**DEVIN: WE HAVE NO CHOICE. PERIOD. I WON'T DIE WITHOUT A FIGHT. I HAVE A FAMILY WAITING ON ME, IF I DIE, IM GOING TO DIE FIGHTING! LETS GO.**

** USES INSTANT TRANSMISSION**

** SEED LORD'S LAIR**

**SEED LORD: I SEE YOU MADE IT, DEV16.**

**DEVIN: THIS ENDS NOW, SEED LORD! GO! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAA!**

** FLASH**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 5: LETS HOPE ULTIMATE SAIYAN 5 WILL HELP.**

**AARON: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** FLASH **

**SS3 AARON: HEH, LETS SEE YOU TAKE ON SUPER SAIYAN 3 AARON!**

**JAMYE: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** FLASH**

**SS4 JAMYE: OR A SUPER SAIYAN 4!**

**CHRIS: BANKAI!**

** FLASH**

**CHRIS: TENSA ZANGETSU.**

**HOLLOWT: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** FLASH**

**HOLLOWT FORM 2: HEH, LETS DO THIS!**

** ON SCREEN**

**ETHAN: LOOKS LIKE WE GET TO WATCH THIS.**

**KAREN: LETS HOPE THEY CAN DEFEAT THE SEED LORD.**

**SEED LORD: YOUR NO MATCH FOR ME.**

** CAN DEVIN AND HIS TEAM DEFEAT THE SEED LORD IN LESS THAN 4 HOURS, OR WILL THEY FAIL AND DEVIN DIES FROM THE SEED VIRUS? FIND OUT IN THE LAST EPISODE, "FINAL ULTIMATE SAIYAN RETURNS!?"**


	5. Final Ultimate Saiyan Returns?

** STARLIGHT UNIVERSE**

** FINAL ULTIMATE SAIYAN RETURNS!?**

** FINALE**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 5: ATTACK! ULTIMATE BIG BANG ATTACK!**

**SS3 AARON: TRUE KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAA!**

**SS4 JAMYE: FINAL SHINE ATTACK X10!**

**CHRIS: GETSUGA TENSHOU!**

**HOLLOWT FORM 2: HELL'S WILL!**

** BOOM**

** 2% DAMAGE**

**SEED LORD: HA HA HA! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT! SEED RAY!**

** BOOM**

** HITS JAMYE, HOLLOWT, AND CHRIS **

** 49% DAMAGE**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 5: GUYS!**

**SEED LORD: YOU TWO ARE THE ONLY FIGHTERS WORTH FIGHTING.**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 5: YOU KNOW YOU SHOULDN'T PISS OFF A SAIYAN THAT HAS A HOLLOW.**

** HOLLOW MASK APPEARS**

**ULTIMATE SAIYAN 5: LETS DO THIS! ULTIMATE GETSUGA KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** BOOM**

** 26% DAMAGE**

**SEED LORD: THATS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT, BUT YOU ONLY HAVE 1 HOUR TO KILL ME OR DEV16 DIES.**

** DEVIN POWERS DOWN FOR UNKNOWN REASON**

**SS3 AARON: DEVIN!?**

** DEVIN PASSES OUT**

**SEED LORD: LOOKS LIKE DEVIN'S BODY CAN'T HANDLE THE VIRUS MUCH LONGER. HA HA HA**

**SS4 JAMYE: DEVIN... THATS IT! YAAAAAAAAAAAA! SUPER SHINE ATTACK!**

** BOOM**

** 1% DAMAGE**

**SS4 JAMYE: NO WAY!?**

**SEED LORD: HA HA HA!**

**CHRIS: YOU BASTARD! FULL-POWER GETSUGA TENSHOU!**

** 4% DAMAGE**

**DEVIN(MIND): MY FRIENDS NEED ME. THEY HAVE HELPED ME SO MUCH, I CAN'T LET THEM DIE AND I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!**

** GREEN AURA APPEARS AROUND DEVIN'S BODY**

**SS3 AARON: WHATS GOING ON?!**

**CHRIS: ALRIGHT DEVIN! EVERY ONE STAND BACK, HE IS GOING HIS FINAL FORM!**

**HOLLOWT FORM 2: NICE!**

** DEVIN FLOATS UP, TILTS HIS HEAD UP AND HIS EYES ARE PURE GREEN**

**DEVIN: SEED LORD, YOUR REIGN OF TERROR STOPS HERE. YOU WILL DIE BY MY FINAL FORM'S HAND. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** ON SCREEN**

**ETHAN: WHAT IS DEVIN DOING!?**

**DEVIN: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

** FLASH**

**SS4 JAMYE: NO WAY!?**

**FINAL ULTIMATE SAIYAN: I AM...FINAL ULTIMATE SAIYAN!**

**SEED LORD: ... ... ... YOUR POWER!?**

**FINAL ULTIMATE SAIYAN: NO ONE HAS EVEN GOTTEN CLOSE TO THIS POWER. NOT EVEN FINAL GETSUGA TENSHOU COULD COME NEAR THIS POWER. NOW YOU WILL DIE! **

**SEED LORD: WE WILL SEE! FINAL SEED BALL!**

**FINAL ULTIMATE SAIYAN: YOU DUMBASS! IT WON'T WORK AGAINST ME! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**SEED LORD: DAMN IT!**

**FINAL ULTIMATE SAIYAN: FINAL HERO KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**SEED LORD: THIS CAN'T BE!**

** BOOM**

**SEED LORD: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

** SEED LORD DIES**

**FINAL ULTIMATE SAIYAN: I DID IT. **

** TOUCHES DOWN AND POWERS DOWN**

**DEVIN: WE DID IT, WE DEFEATED THE SEED LORD!**

** USES INSTANT TRANSMISSION**

** BACK IN COLONY**

**KAREN: YOU DID IT!**

**DEVIN: NO, WE DID IT.**

**KAREN: BY MY SCANNERS, YOUR CURED.**

**ETHAN: THAT WAS EPIC, DEVIN.**

**HYUGA: YOU SURE HELPED US ALOT.**

**DEVIN: ITS WHAT I DO.**

**KAREN: WELL, YOU'RE LEAVING HUH?**

**DEVIN: YEAH, BUT SINCE I KNOW THIS UNIVERSE EXISTS, I CAN USE COSMIC TRANSMISSION AND VISIT.**

**ETHAN: WELL, THANKS FOR HELP US OUT, DEV16.**

** PUTS FIST OUT**

**DEVIN: NO PROBS.**

** ETHAN AND DEVIN DO FIST BUMP**

**HYUGA: IT WAS NICE FIGHTING ALONG SIDE YOU.**

** DEVIN AND HYUGA SHAKE HANDS**

**KAREN: WE HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, DEV16.**

** PUTS HAND OUT**

**DEVIN: YOU KNOW I WILL BE BACK.**

** GIVES KAREN A HUG**

** KAREN BLUSHES**

**DEVIN: SO LONG.**

** USES COSMIC TRANSMISSION **

** BACK IN JOSHUA**

**?: DAD.**

**DEVIN: GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN, SON.**

** DEVIN AND HIS FRIENDS HAS RETURNED. WILL HE EVER SEE ETHAN, HYUGA, AND KAREN AGAIN? WHO KNOWS. **


End file.
